


Re: Alien God in an alternate world

by DanilaDoctor



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanilaDoctor/pseuds/DanilaDoctor
Summary: John Smith enters an alternate world





	1. Beginning in an alternate world

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Re: Zero

A guy named John Smith buys food at the supermarket John comes from the supermarket, John feels a strange sensation  
Hmm strange I guess today I worked – Said John, and walked to the car  
Suddenly John felt a great pain in his heart  
He fell to his knees and held on to his heart  
That is happening me only 18, and I have that heart attack-Said, John tossing and turning from pain on the sidelines  
John's eyes close and he closes them  
John sensed that heart of more not aching and still beats John opens eyes and discovers that environment around him has changed he is on some medieval market where want not only people and other race  
It can't be, " John Said in shock  
John Shouted, but no one paid any attention to him  
John walks around the city  
It's impossible I found myself in another world in which the medieval era and other races  
So what am I going to do now, John Thought  
Okay, I'll take a walk, and can me anyone anything will tell-Thought John and went seek answers  
John walked over to the fruit stand  
John Called.  
What do you want to buy an Apple – asked the seller  
Yes (so he understands me this already well) - Said, John while looking for answers  
I'm sorry, you take the money – Said John holding out a few cents  
That we do not accept such money in Lugunik-the seller Told  
It is clear (so my money is useless here) – Said John knowing that he was a poor man  
If there is no, money get lost – Said seller and banished John  
Well I'm leaving, sorry to bother you – Sorry John and went on  
John went on ladder, which is leading, down John saw shadow and decided to to sit down on steps, to have a rest  
So what's next, John Thought  
Why am I here and how I got here – Said John  
So I have a phone, but here it is unlikely I will need them as I can't charge it – Said John and moved the phone back in his pocket  
So look who we have here – John heard a voice in the alley and raised his head  
Three guys who looked like robbers were approaching  
One of them came up to John and took him by the collar of his shirt  
So drive, all that you have - said the bandit  
That, but I have there is only money, which can be use only in my country-Said John trying to get rid of thieves  
Suddenly there was some kind of girl  
Hey, help me, " John Told her  
But she just ran away, leaving John in trouble  
Listen, can, we'll go our separate ways on-good-Proposed John  
There is no now have you problems-Said the most big from gangs  
They began to beat John unconscious suddenly John's eyes opened and his eyes began to glow dark blue  
Suddenly, a wave of energy threw the bandits aside, and they lost consciousness  
John stood up and his bruises healed  
What happened – Asked John and his eyes adopted the old color eye black  
Hey, you're John called out another voice it was a girl in a white dress and white hair  
John didn't answer still shocked that he didn't understand what he had just done  
Hey, I'm talking to you – Said the girl, stepping up to John  
That Yes forgive, I a bit distracted – Said John  
So what do you need – Asked John  
Did you happen to see a girl with insignia – Asked the girl  
Girl with insignia there is no, but here ran one girl-Said John  
Yes, and far she ran – Asked Emilia  
I'm not sure, " John Said  
Understandable, but and on this thank you-Told girl  
Listen, and she that something stole have you-Asked John  
Yes, she stole my insignia, which I really needed – Explained the girl  
Understandable let I you will help me would still not what to do-Said, John offering aid  
Okay okay thank you-Told girl  
By the way me name is John Smith and you had John and held out his hand to the girl  
My name is... Satella-Told girl  
Wait for that-said John and sensed a strong headache  
That with you – Asked, Satella worried for John  
No, I have a headache-said John and lost consciousness  
John saw a strange vision touching Stelly and realized that the girl in front of him not her  
John awoke to find himself lying on someone's lap  
Hi my name is puck-Said emerged a from not where  
And you who – Said, John scared and jumped up  
I'm a spirit, " puck Said  
Clearly (in this world still and spirits there is) – Thought John  
Okay, went on the search thieves – Told Satella  
Yes, sorry, let's go – Said John  
By the way, why did you introduce yourself as Satella – John Asked Satella  
I did not introduce myself I am she – said Satella  
There is no, I not know, where, but until I slept, I saw that Satella "Jealous witch" was, imprisoned long ago so that you not can be it-Said John  
You figured it out, me on fact me name is Emilia-Told Emilia  
Why didn't you give me your real name? " asked John  
Because me compare with this witch only because I resembles on it-Told Emilia  
Understandable, but don't worry, I'm not going to you to relate because we're friends now – Said John and he patted her on the shoulder going forward  
Emilia and puck look after him and marvel at him  
Well, you're coming, " John Called to Emily to follow him, and they went together  
Okay, so how do we find the thief in this town, John Thought, and suddenly found himself in another place  
Where am I, John Thought  
Emilia, puck, where are you-Calling, John your friends without seeing them around  
Where I fell-Thought still times John and observed silhouette  
John saw that this was the girl who had stolen Emily's insignia  
Hey, you – said John and wanted to grab the thief, but has passed through it  
What the hell, John Thought in surprise  
John tried again, but again he passed through the thieves  
What is it I'm the Ghost Thought Jon  
And then I noticed the inscription on the next house  
Okay I must say Emilia – John Thought, then suddenly appeared in front of Emily and the pack  
Hey, John all well-Asked Emilia  
And what, and what is Asked John  
You're frozen in place, " puck Said  
Truth-Surprised John  
Yes, I tried to reach you, and you did not react-said Emily  
Understandable okay this not it is important it is important-the that now I know, far we need to go-Said John  
Puck Asked  
I well it's a long story, but come on, we do not have time to intercept her – Said John and Emilia and puck followed him  
John, Emilia and puck came to the slums  
Is this exactly the place?"  
Yes I am sure – said John  
Okay, I'm sorry, but I have to leave – Said Pak  
That's why John asks  
Because it's time for me to go to bed to build up my strength for the next time, " puck Said  
"All right –" John Said  
John'm counting, on you keep an eye on Emilia – Asked puck John  
Well-Promised John and puck has vanished  
Here is the very house, which I saw-Said, John pointing to house  
"Let's go in –" Emily Said  
Well-Said, John and they entered  
Hey, what are you doing here – John and Emilia heard a voice and turned around  
They saw a thief who was armed with a knife  
We want you to return the insignia, please – Asked John  
No-said the thief  
John felt a strange tingling in his body and anticipated the thief's attack  
John dodged  
Emilia attacked the thief and she lost consciousness  
John took the insignia from the thief  
Now, it seems that your – Said John, and handed the insignia Emilia  
Yes thank you-Told Emilia happily  
Well, let's go, " said John  
Come, " said Emily, and they went back to the town  
Emilia what will you do now Asked John in Emilia  
Back home, you Asked Emilia John  
I don't know, I'll think about it, I'm not sure of myself yet – said John  
Sorry mistress Emilia-John and Emilia were distracted by two girls who were dressed in the uniform of maids and were similar to each other only one had red hair and the other blue  
REM and RAM, what are you doing here? – Asked Emilia maids surprised at their arrival  
Mr. Rosval requests you, and to come to him and he sent us take from you-Told Remus  
\- Well I now d – Told Emilia  
Farewell John Smith-Told Emilia and said goodbye, and red-haired girl dreamt, on John that he observed  
RAM walked over to John  
RAM asked John  
Yes, this is what I Asked Jeong Woo RAM  
Mr. Roswell asked me to find you he has something for you – Said RAM  
John Asked the red-haired woman  
We not know, he only ordered, track down you to he repatriated you one thing-Told RAM  
"Then I can go with you," said John  
Yes-Told Remus, and they traveled in path


	2. Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Re: Zero

John Smith, Emilia and the maids RAM and RAM arrive at The roseval estate  
Mr. Rozval is not here now, so you can rest in one of the rooms we have prepared for you, " RAM Said  
"Thanks," John Said  
REM see him off, " RAM Said to her sister  
Well sister-Told blue-haired  
Follow me, please-Told, REM and John followed it  
John entered the room that had been prepared for him  
Wow, a good room-Said, John looking around the room  
Mr. Rozval made the room as comfortable as possible for you - said Remus  
"Thanks again –" John Said  
Breakfast will be in an hour, please do not be late – Said REM and retired  
Hmm strange I didn't eat anything yesterday, and hunger does not feel Thought John  
Can sleep a bit-Thought John and generalship on bed  
John lay on the bed and closed his eyes, but then he opened them  
Strangely I'm not tired and not sleepy – Said John  
John saw the mirror and went to it  
Strange I feel, themselves not so as felt themselves before-Said John  
I feel the increased muscle – John Said and took off his shirt  
Wow, nothing themselves not know, as this happened, but I have muscle inflammation more than have any athlete or athlete-Said, John surprised changes his body  
So it is time go on Breakfast – Said John and went to  
I don't know where they eat Breakfast, John Thought  
Maybe here-thought John and opened the first door  
He saw that there was a girl in the room, with long curly braids, sitting on a chair reading a book  
Who are you Asked the girl John  
I'm John Smith, the Said John and the girl was surprised  
That not can be-Told, girl and jumped up, with a chair by removing book  
You're the one who was in the prophecy – Said the girl  
Prophecy? What prophecy are you talking about? " asked John  
Suddenly John's head began to ache  
And you're talking about a prophecy which says that he who will appear with the name John Smith then he will have to stop an evil that will threaten the entire world – John Said to the girl  
Stop, and I where about him only that learned – Said John puzzled  
You know this because you're smarter than you think ' Said the child  
My name is Beatrice-Introduced girl  
"Very nice –" John Said  
Wow, what a library – Said John looking around the library  
Oh, I'm late for Breakfast, " John Said to Beatrice  
I'll take you – Told Beatrice and they withdrew from its libraries  
John and Beatrice came into the Breakfast-room  
Well, Hello John Smith Said the man is tall like a clown  
Hey, who are you, John asks the man  
I Roswell L. Mathers am glad to meet you – had Roswell  
All sat down at the table except RAM and REM, who stood near Rozval RAM on the right side, and REM on the left  
Wow, " John said, tasting the soup  
You like his has prepared REM – Said Rozval  
And understandable, and REM this the kind, which with blue the rigid Yes-Said John  
Yes-Confirmed Rosval  
RAM said you were looking for me, " John told Roseval  
Yes it is I was looking for you, ' Said Roswell  
But how do you know me from the prophecy? " asked John  
Yes it was told to me by a wizard, who unfortunately already dead – Said Roswell  
But how did he know about me? " asked John  
He was a visionary who foresaw that someone with your name will stay in our world and defeat the threat that threatens the whole world-Explained Rozval  
It is clear, and you think that it is Said John clenching his fists  
Yes, and he told me to give you this Said Roswell and took from his inside jacket pocket dark blue ring  
John felt a great pain in his heart  
What's wrong with me – Asked John to feel the pain  
This proves that you're the ring got to know you and draws you to him – Said Roswell  
What do I do, I wear it – Said John going to Roswell  
Yes put it on it's yours – Roswell Said and handed the ring to John  
Well I'll put it on – John put on the ring  
John felt a strange sensation, as if something were passing through his body  
A-a-a – John Shouted to the whole dining room and lost consciousness  
Is he dead? " asked Emilia  
No, he's alive, " puck Said  
"So don't worry too much," Beatrice Said  
Apparently he felt something strong from the ring – Said Roswell  
RAM and REM take him back to his room  
As you command, said the maids, and dragged the unconscious John to his room  
John opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dark blue room  
Where am I? he Asked himself  
I have died and gone to Heaven or is this Hell – Said John looking around  
Then John saw a strange dark blue silhouette in front of him  
Who are you Asked John at the silhouette  
I Hyperiid – Alien God Protector Of The Universe  
Okay, what do you want from me – Asked John Hyperiid  
Coming soon is a dangerous trouble that will destroy the world – Said Hyperiid  
Okay, and what have I Asked John  
I cannot interfere I need a receptacle, Said Hyperiid  
And that is what I am your receptacle, Said John  
Yes, I have called you into this world because you're the only one who can withstand my power and defeat the evil that is coming – Said Hyperiid  
I see, but then you'll have my body, " John Said  
Yes, Replied Hyperiid  
Then there is no, I refuse, I not d your toy-Said John  
You have to right – Said Hyperiid  
Yes, and why is it Asked John  
Because then you will die, a lot of people, if you otkazalsa Said Hyperiid  
John considered  
Well, I agree – John Said and then smiled Hyperiid  
But one condition I am, and you're just a support person understood the Said John  
Well, I agree – Said Hyperiid  
John opened his eyes as he lay on the bed  
Okay so this is Hyperiid called me here because I'm his only container – Said John, sitting on the edge of the bed  
Well I will help him, but then will force his return me home-Said John  
John left the room and met Remus  
REM what's the matter – Asked John  
Mr. Roswall told me to check you out and when you Wake up, to say what he wants to see you ' Said Remus  
Okay I'm coming ' Said John, and went to the office Rosalia, and Remus looked at him with suspicion  
Is it me or Remus doesn't trust me Thought, John entering the room Rozwala  
You wanted to see me – Asked John  
Yes as yours state of you lost, consciousness when wore ring-said Rozval, worrying for John  
I just saw a vision, " John Said  
What vision can you tell – Said Rozval  
Yes well – Said John  
John told Rosvall what he saw when he was a demon of consciousness  
Clearly then, Hyperiid told you that soon that will threat that will destroy the world Yes, Said Roswell  
Yes he said, that he summoned, me to I became, his receptacle so as I the only who can-Said John  
Understandable, but then what are you going to do now Asked Roswell John  
But I think maybe you'll take me to work, but then I've nothing to do, Said John  
"I'll hire you as Butler, – Roseval Said  
"When do I start?" asked John  
Tomorrow since it's late you're going to work together with RAM and REM – Said Roswell  
\- Okay until tomorrow-Said John and went in its room


	3. The salvation of the village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Re: Zero

John Smith did not sleep all night, not because he could not sleep, but only because he did not want to  
Why can't I sleep? he Asked himself  
It's because I support your body, and it doesn't need food sleep or anything – " said a voice in John's head, causing him to jump out of bed  
That voice, where are you – said John  
I'm in your head – a voice Said  
How did you get there? " said John  
"You didn't take it off," said the voice  
Yes, and that – Said John looking at the ring  
You didn't take it off, and our communication has improved so we can communicate – " the voice Said  
\- Well okay will modicum with whom to talk to the-Said John  
Okay, me it is time me after all today work Butler – Said John and seceded from room  
Good luck – Said the voice, wishing good luck  
John walked over to RAM and Remus  
Hello I ready to work – Said John  
Well only here is have us there is no for you appropriate costume-Told RAM  
"Then what do we do?" asked John  
I can't work in these clothes, " John Said  
I know I'll make myself a suit, but let me take one of your suits, " John Said  
I take your measurements so I could sew myself a suit Said, coming up from REM marochnoe tape  
No, not need to I know their parameters-Said John and went sew a suit  
Five minutes later John made himself a Butler's suit  
So ready to get to work John put on his suit and walked out of the room  
John went to look for RAM and Remus, whom he had found by omnipresence  
John found RAM and Remus in the kitchen  
"You finally made a suit –" RAM Said  
Yes, I am willing to work – John  
Start cooking-said, Remus and John started cooking  
John handles well, with a knife and cuts well, vegetables without cutting his hands  
RAM notices this  
You're good with a knife, you've done it before, " RAM Said  
At home, I used to cook my own food and cut my own food, " John Said  
After cooking John went to the bathroom  
John picked up a MOP and began to MOP the floor  
After washing the floors in the bath  
John is going outside to cut the bushes  
Hey, toss – Said the voice  
What I mean to throw – Asked, John not understanding, and suddenly proved on the street  
John Asked the voice  
I brought you here – " said the voice  
I can take you anywhere – " the voice Said  
I See, " Said John  
John you already here-Told, RAM and John turned his, look at, as to him are approaching RAM and REM with pruners  
John is good at cutting bushes  
John decided to portray one of the bushes, the figure of the Swan  
We need to go to the nearest village to replenish supplies – said Remus  
"Then let's go," said John, and they prepared the wagon and set out for the village  
John, RAM and Remus arrived in the village  
I do, for supplies wait here – Told RAM  
John notices a puppy in one of the girls and approaches her  
Hey girl sorry to ask, but where did you get this puppy John asks the girl  
John where are you going – Said Remus coming up to John and then returned Frames  
I found a puppy in the woods and got me – Said the girl  
Okay thank you I'm sorry, but I'm really sorry – Said John apologizing to the girl  
John's eyes lit up, dark blue John snapped his fingers and destroyed the puppy  
That's why you did it, why did you kill him ' Said the girl frightened  
Sorry, but this puppy not such a good as you thinking and he you not each he leader was coming lead you and your friends to their relatives and they would killed you-Said John  
"We should get back to the mansion –" Remus Said  
I'm going into the woods, " John Said  
No, we have to go back to the mansion, " RAM Said  
There is no, I of walking, in wood this puppy could attract attention other predators, and they will come and will kill their all-Said John  
It's none of our business, " Remus Said  
What Yes as you can – Said John  
I'm going if you want, go back to the mansion I'll go alone – Said John and was going to go  
No, REM go with him, and I will return to the mansion and report to Mr. Rosval – said RAM sister  
Well sister-Told REM and Lidia Morgenstern  
Remus where have you Morgenstern-Asked, John surprised instrument Remus  
I have to protect Said Remus and walked over to John  
\- Nu okay went-Said John, and they went in wood  
John with the help superhuman feelings was able find a flock dogs  
Okay, let finish with them – Said, John his eyes lit up dark blue and he went to pack of dogs  
The dogs growled at John and one attacked him  
John caught the first dog and tore it to shreds with superhuman strength  
The other dogs attacked John, but he tore them all apart with superhuman strength  
Remus was amazed that John was able so to take and to kill all those dogs at a time  
Ah, all REM went back in mansion – Said John  
Unfortunately, will have go on foot-Told Remus  
Okay sorry, you did not have to come with me – Said John, feeling guilty  
Nothing-Told Remus, and they went in mansion


End file.
